Evies new boyfriend
by chammond116
Summary: Evie thought Steve would never break her heart, or so she thought. Even he told Soda that it was discusting to cheat on a girl. But what happens when Evie finds someone better for her. Steve would do anything to take what he did back. But jealousy gets the best of them.
1. Chapter 1- how it starts

**DISCLAIMER- i do not own the outsiders all rights to to S.E Hinton**

 **I also came up with a few other people for this too. This was my first story ive wriiten so bare with me if i suck at this(:**

* * *

 **Evies P.O.V,**

It was a sunny morning as i walked to school. Spring break had just ended and i dreaded coming to school. I was woken up by my sister, Hazel. Hazel is 10 years old and she can really get on my nerves sometimes. Other times she can be pretty cool. We fight like your average sisters, but we can talk girl to girl like best friends, even though Im 6 years older than her.

My boyfriend, Steve, is probably the best thing thats ever happend to me. Everyday i wake up longing to see him. I know that he loves me and i love him. I met him about 4 years ago when we went on double dates. His best friend, Sodapop and his girlfriend Sandy set us up.

Anyways as i got to school i found Steve who came up to me and gave me a big bear hugs and one of his dreamy kisses every girl wishes they could have. "hey babe i missed ya'' Steve said. "I missed you too Steve but i just saw you yesterday night" i said smiling up at him. I could'nt help but tell something was bothering him. Instead i just ingonred him and went to class.

By lunch time me and Steve went to go sit at our usual table with Dallas Winston, Two-Bit Matthews, Kathy, Sylvia, Johnny Cade, and Ponyboy Curtis (which is Sodas little brother). "Hey Steve sense its Friday, wanna go to the drive inn? Sylvia and Dally are going maybe we can go with them.'' i asked. "Ehhhh... i have to um... oh i promised Soda that i would come over tonight." " Thats too bad me, Johnny, and Kathy were gonna go over to bucks for awhile after watching.'' Two-Bit said. " Oh okay maybe tomorrow.''

Once i left school i called Sandy to see if she wanted to go to the movies with me because i honestly dident feel like staying home expecially on a Friday night. " Sounds good, Sodas busy working tonight so he can get paid a little more for Darry to pay the bills." she said. Wait, dident Steve say that he promised Soda he would hang out with him? i thought is my head. I just kept all of this in my head and decided I'd tell Sandy when she got here. I kinda felt mad and worried at the same time.

Once Sandy pulled up I told her what he said to me and she was pretty shocked. Probably because Sodapop would never lie to her. "I cant belive her would say that. I wonder what he really is doing right now." "Me too Sandy and were gonna find out, right now lets just go to the drive inn and settle down and watch a movie, then after that we can find him.''

We made our way to the drive in wearing our cutest clothes we had. I wore tight blue jeans with holes and a white short sleeve shirt that had shorter sleeves than and average shirt, with white converses and i wore my hair in a high ponytail. Sandy wore tight black jeans with only two big holes in each leg, and a pink long sleeve crop top and white converse with her hair long and wavy. When we got there i had to use the bathroom. On the way there i spotted a rusty blue looking car that look nice. It had to be Steve cause it looked just like it. I was right, it was his car. I could see Steve in the car... it there was someone else in there with him! I kept spying cause i was hungry for answers. The next thing i knew he leaded in for a kiss... followed by another kiss. They were in a spot where nobody could really see them cause they were away from the movies. I could'nt tell who the girl was but i had a big feeling it was Jessica Roberts.

I dont know why i kept watching them but the more i did the more i balled my eyes out in a quiet sob. The kissing turned into them getting it on in the back on his car. The only reason i could see it was beacuse he had a convertable.


	2. Chapter 2-caught red handed

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own the outsiders all rights to S.E. Hinton**

 **Evies P.O.V**

I still couldn't believe my eyes of what i saw. I ran back over to sandy who was sitting in one of the front row chairs. Sandy understands me almost more than I understand myself. Thats probably why were best friends.

"Oh my god Evie what's wrong?" she asked me. "S-S-Steve's cheating on me!" i could barely talk i was so mad and sad. i could hardly express my feelings.

Sandy suggested we just go back to my place and talk about it.

Like always, my parents were out of town, either visiting family or working and Hazel was at a friends house. So lucky for me the ouse was empty for me to cry a river in.

I was so upset i just cried all the way there. When we got there Sandy and i sat on my bed. She asked what happens and i told her what i saw.

"I just can't believe Steve would do that. I loved him so much." i saw chocking out the words. Sandy just held me as i cried on her shoulder.

"I'm calling soda to see what he knows" i was waiting desperately as she called him.

i could here him through the phone.

"hey babe how are you?" "I'm fine but listen soda" she began. "me and Evie were at the drive in and she saw Steve cheating on her jessica roberts."

There was a long pause..."Wait...WHAT?!" he asked in total shock. "I knew he was acting weird... i'm going to call him now." and before Sandy could even stop Soda he hung up.

After a couple of hours passed we were in bed watching tv... well i was Sandy had fallen asleep. I had so many things on my mind, so many questions, that i just couldn't fall asleep.

Suddenly i heard my phone ring and Sandy jumped. I went to answer it and take a wild guess who it was... my bitchy soon to be ex.

"Hey babe, i just talked to Sodapop and listen-" before he could finish i jumped in "No how about you listen to me Steve Randle. How fucking dare you do that to me... cheat on me with some slut. I just can't believe you i trusted you... i loved you and you betrayed me. I should have know better. We're OVER!" Before he could talk i hung up the phone and cried in my pillow the hole night as Sandy tried to calm me down.


	3. Chapter 3-next few days

**DISCLAIMER*- I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

 **okay so thank you guys for reading this story so far. please tell me what you guys think of it. i'm using a character that i got inspired by alex moffat to look like. i think he's cute lol.**

 **Evies POV**

Saturday and Sunday went by fast. Sandy called a lot cause she was worried. I'm glad i have a friend like her. She called me on Saturday night after her date with Sodapop.

"Soda said that Steve was really sorry and felt terrible."

"I don't care Sandy he cheated on me."

The rest of the weekend i just kept getting calls from him. On Sunday he actually showed up to my house. When i saw him outside i thought i'm pop.

" Evie please let me in and explain." he said. He knew that my parents were gone but Hazel was home.

I was in my room and i was not going to open that door even if the world was ending. To my surprise Hazel gladly opened th door for that trader.

He came into my room without even knocking.

"Get out!" i screamed at him. He picked me up and put me on my bed and locked the door.

"Please listen Evie i'm sorry i don't know what i was thinking babe." he said

"No no no do not call me babe! And we're done i told you that i don't care how much you say sorry it doesn't take back what you did. Why don't you go and make out with her right now or take her out somewhere!"

"Maybe i will!" he said then slammed my door and stomped out.

 **Monday**

I dident really know what to wear but i wanted to look my very best, so i decided to wear my black ripped jeans and white cropped tank top. I let my hair be down today and put on some small pearl ear rings. Of coarse they were fake because my parents could never buy earrings like that.

My Dad cooked breakfast and then me and Hazel walked to school

"Have a good day hon." I said to Hazel as i dropped her off.

Once i showed up to school i met up with Sylvia at the door, who was of coarse just making out with Dallas Winston. I swear they are so discussing sometimes.

"Hey Evie how's your mans? Oh yeah he cheated on you." she said laughing. "Nah i'm just playing with you Evie that was pretty bitchy but Dally would never cheat on me would you babe?" she said grabbing Dallas cheek and putting him into a wet kiss.

I just ignored her and went inside. Once i got into Mrs. Loren's class i spotted Steve sitting beside Jessica. I pretended like i dident see them of coarse. Instead i took a seat right next to some boy that was actually really cute. He had fairly long brownish blonde ish hair with baby blue eyes. And he wore a baseball tee that was read and kakee pants. You could tell he was a soc

"Hey my names Alex Mofiet. What's yours?" he said. I could almost melt he looked so dreamy. Maybe this way i can make steve jealous. i thought.


End file.
